1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to disk drives, and more particularly to a magnetic recording disk drive that includes a system for canceling the effects of rotational vibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic recording hard disk drives (HDDs) use an actuator, typically a rotary voice-coil-motor (VCM) type of actuator, for positioning the read/write heads on the data tracks of the recording disks. The disk drive has a servo control system that receives a position error signal (PES) from servo positioning information read by the heads from the data tracks and generates a VCM control signal to maintain the heads on track and move them to the desired track for reading and writing of data.
Disk drives experience rotational vibration and disturbance forces during normal operation. These disturbances arise internally, such as from motion of the VCM actuator, as well as externally, such as from shocks to the frame supporting the disk drive or from the movement of other disk drives when the drives are mounted together in a disk array system.
Rotational vibration (RV) cancellation is a method that uses sensors (typically accelerometers) to detect rotational vibration and improve the PES by canceling the off-track motion induced by the rotational vibration. The RV sensor signal is input to a feedforward controller that creates a feedforward compensation signal that is summed with the control signal to the VCM actuator. The use of a RV sensor and feedforward compensation in this manner is well-known, as described by Jinzenji et al., “Acceleration Feedforward Control Against Rotational Disturbance in Hard Disk Drives,” IEEE Transactions on Magnetics, Vol. 37, No. 2, March 2001, pp. 888-893; and M. T. White et al., “Increased Disturbance Rejection in Magnetic Disk Drives by Acceleration Feedforward Control,” Proceedings of the 13th Triennial IFAC World Congress, Jun. 30-Jul. 5, 1996, San Francisco, Calif., pp. 489-494.
The spectral content of external disturbances from customer environments vary as a function of the disk drive mounting geometry, as well as the location of the disk drive and the number of adjacent disk drives if the disk drive is in a disk array system. Consequently, a single feedforward controller design for RV cancellation can not optimally reject such a wide variety of external disturbances. Thus what is typically used is a feedforward controller that provides the best disturbance rejection over a broad range of frequencies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,847 describes a disk drive with a RV sensor and a feedforward controller whose gain is adapted to accommodate changes in RV sensor sensitivity, and a threshold detector for turning off the adaptive gain feature. U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,813 B2 describes a disk drive with a RV sensor and a feedforward controller with multiple sets of adjustable gains, where a gain set is selected if the RV sensor output and the PES exceed certain thresholds. U.S. Pat. No. 6,580,579 B1 describes a disk drive with a RV sensor and an adaptive filter that adjusts its parameters in real-time from the PES using an estimate of the VCM plant transfer function.
What is needed is a disk drive with an adaptive method for RV cancellation in which the best available feedforward controller design is selected based on the RV sensor signal or the PES.